


Every hour, every day, every year

by Asphodel_Meadow



Series: Second Chances [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oikage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Meadow/pseuds/Asphodel_Meadow
Summary: The first time Oikawa and Kageyama talk about their plans for New Year's Eve is in October.





	Every hour, every day, every year

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Oikage Week. Day 5- Established Relationship. The title comes from the lyrics of "You'll Always Be the One I Love" by Dean Martin.

They are doing their Sunday shopping, when Kageyama comments: “My mom called”.

“Hmm?” Oikawa replies absentminded. He is more focused in choosing the right cereal brand, but he still manages to utter a reply: “How is everybody?”

“She wants to know if we’ll be going home for New Year’s Eve”.

“Oh”, Oikawa finally reacts. He isn’t looking at the cereal boxes anymore. “Well, last year we spent the holiday with my parents”.

“And before that with mine”. Kageyama adds. “That makes it even”.

“Then where we’ll be spending this?”

“We can go to your house again. As long as the next we go to mine. Though, my mom said she would be cooking datemaki”.

“That’s my favourite”.

“I know”.

“So, she's really wishing  for our presence”.

Spending the day at the Kageyama household should be the logical decision. Oikawa should say yes and enjoy a delicious meal. However, Oikawa has another idea.  One that has been on his mind lately, but he didn’t know how to bring up.

“We could stay here… in Tokyo”. Oikawa’s suggestion is met with silence. He wonders if he’s going too fast. They have been dating for three years now (and living together for a half). Oikawa thought they were ready to take the next step. It seems he was wrong.

When the silence stretches for too long, Oikawa clenches his right hand (and the box he has in it) expecting the negative. He didn’t exactly pictured being rejected in the middle of a supermarket. Nor to be holding a cereal box. But, hey, he can use it to hide his face, so not everything is lost.

Fortunately, the box isn’t needed.

“I would like that”, Kageyama answers at last. He looks a bit bashful and he can’t hold eye contact for too long. Oikawa finds the sight endearing. “I will tell them, then”.

Kageyama takes the cereal box out of Oikawa’s hands and puts it in the trolley. They resume their shopping as usual. Oikawa smiles during the rest of the day.

They are going to spend New Year’s Eve just the two of them for the first time in their apartment. Oikawa couldn’t be happier.

 

It takes a lot of convincing, especially on Kageyama’s side. His mom really wanted him home. In the end, she allows him to spend the 31st on Tokyo with Oikawa. But she demands their presence on January 1st to make the traditional visit to the Entsuin Temple. Kageyama believes it’s a pretty good deal.

For his part, Oikawa hasn’t much problem obtaining his family permission. Oikawa’s sister says it’s because their mother is relieved to know his only son is not going to die alone. She may be right, but Oikawa decides to ignore her. He’s not going to let anything cloud his happiness.

Oikawa wishes they could spend more time together in Tokyo. But the fact that they managed to stay a bit is a great win.

_Next year_ , he thinks.

 

On November the preparation starts. This month is basically them deciding what to do. Some choices are easier than others. The decorations and the postcards are two things they cross out easily from their list. Though, Oikawa makes some fuss about the latter. He tries to convince Kageyama to send his through email, but Kageyama stays firm on following the traditional method. The food issue brings a few surprises.

“Since we're going to be in Miyagi by noon, we don’t need to worry about the osechi”.

“That’s true”.

“We just need to find a restaurant to eat the soba noodles”. Oikawa proposes.

“It’ll be crowded”, Kageyama observes. He doesn’t look very enthusiastic about the deal.

“Well, unless you want to cook, I don’t see other option”. Oikawa intents to tease the younger man. The last time they tried to cook a meal, only a few things had a good taste.

However, Kageyama doesn’t seem to recall the accident, because he says:  “I can do it”. He sounds so serious that Oikawa has to double check.

“Wait. Do you know how to prepare it?”

“Yes”.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Oikawa asks airily. The answer he gets is very expected.

“You never asked”. Kageyama replies openly.  He takes Oikawa’s silence as a bad thing, so he adds: “But, if you want we can make a reservation for the day”.

“No”, Oikawa cuts him. “I’ve changed my mind. I prefer to eat the noodles done by my adorable kouhai”.

“Actually, that’s why I didn’t tell you”. Oikawa doesn’t hear Kageyama’s words, he’s too busy daydreaming.

“The others will be so jealous”.

“You’re impossible” Kageyama states, but he can’t hide a small smile. He is secretly pleased for Oikawa enthusiasm.

 

Christmas passes on a blur. For Oikawa is only a reminder that the end of the year is closer. On the last days of December, their preparations unfold. Though, judging by the outcome it seems they are not prepared at all.

Kageyama barely manages to send his postcards on time. And Oikawa is there to remember him the benefits of the email. Three days later, Oikawa is the one who is in trouble. He forgets to pick up the pine and plum branches for their kadomatsu. It is a relief to know that Kageyama already brought the bamboo ones. Luckily, their neighbour from next door has some spare.

Oikawa believes that his mistake wouldn’t be known. However, he didn’t take into account their neighbour’s talkative nature. When Kageyama arrives, he comments: “Ayukawa-san told me a funny story”. With those words Oikawa knows that Kageyama knows. The younger man doesn’t say anything else. But days later, he accompanies Oikawa to bring the ingredients for their dinner.

They start preparing the noodles during the evening. Oikawa takes care of cutting the vegetables and leaves Kageyama the rest. When the soup is ready, Kageyama joins him on the couch.

“How long ‘til midnight?”, Kageyama asks.

“We still have three hours left”. Oikawa answers as he flips through the channels. “Wanna watch something?”

“Sure”.

They end up watching some past games. They found the tapes when they were cleaning earlier in the week. From time to time, they make comments on some players and plays. For Oikawa, this quiet night is unlike others.

During a long time, New Year’s Eve meant family dinners. As Oikawa grew older, these occasions started to be more meaningful. This is the first time that he is spending the holiday without a large and boisterous family. It feels different, but, at the same time, there’s a sense of familiarity. Just him and Kageyama spending the night together in their cozy apartment.

A few moments before midnight, they turn off the telly. And tune in the radio to hear the ringing of the bells.

One hundred seven bells ring on the last day of the year to get rid of the past and one more on the first day to mark a new beginning. A total of one hundred eight. Oikawa and Kageyama listen solemnly to each bell. When the sound of the last one dies out, they look at each other and simultaneously say: “Happy New Year”.

After that, they set the table and eat the noodles that Kageyama have previously prepared. Once they finish the meal, they settle on the couch again. Oikawa wraps himself around Kageyama and buries his face in Kageyama’s neck.

“Don’t fall asleep”, Kageyama tells him as he treads his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

“Just a bit”.

“Fine, but if we lose our places it’ll be your fault”. Kageyama answers, he tries to sound exasperated, but there is fondness in his tone. 

They wake up three hours later. Just in time to grab their things and head out to Tokyo Skytree for the Hatsuhinode, the first sunrise of the year. For Kageyama is still a mystery how they managed to win tickets. They arrive on time to enter the observatory deck.

The place is full of people. During the first hour the sky is still dark. People walk around the room. From time to time, they get close to the windows to see the night lights of the city. As the clock advances, new colours start to appear on the horizon. When the blue is visible, people gather near the window. Oikawa and Kageyama stay behind, their heights giving them an advantage over the others.

When the sun rises, the crowd cheers. Oikawa holds Kageyama’s hand and squeezes it. In that moment, he forgets about the other people and it’s just them and the sun.

After this there are a few activities. There is a demonstration about how to make mochi, a traditional rice cake of the season. Oikawa seems interested in this and Kageyama can already guess they will try to make it.

 

An hour later they are on a train on their way to Miyagi. There, Kageyama’s family will come to pick them up. And it will be three days surrounded by them. But, for now, they are enjoying their time together in peace. The wagon is almost full, but most people are sleeping or in its way to dreamland.

“The sunrise was beautiful”, Oikawa comments trying to shake off the stupor that is taking over him.

“Yeah”, Kageyama agrees, but then he adds: “though, I still wanted to go to Miura Beach”.

“Next year, we'll go there for sure”.

His declaration makes Kageyama smile. He rests his head in Oikawa’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

“It’s a promise then”, he mutters.

Oikawa interlaces their fingers and closes his eyes too.

 “It is”.

**Author's Note:**

> In Japan, New Year’s Eve is one of the most important celebrations. They have many traditions regarding this date.  
> The kadomatsu is a traditional decoration. It is made of bamboo, pine and plum branches. Other important aspect is the food. The osechi is a set of different dishes. Each one has a special meaning. For example, the datemaki is a sweet rolled omelette, and it is supposed to bring success on your studies.


End file.
